Making It Till Elanor
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: Elves, Men, and Dwarrows search out their Soulmates with a single-minded determination that confounds Hobbits. The words that help you find them are the last they will ever say to you so why focus so much energy on what will end up hurting you is their thought process.


Hobbits are odd creatures by habit. They have seven meals a day, dislike leaving their homes and are very Respectable- though their definition of Respectable varies from the outside world. Elves, Men, and Dwarrows search out their Soulmates with a single-minded determination that confounds Hobbits. The words that help you find them are the last they will ever say to you so why focus so much energy on what will end up hurting you is their thought process. Live life to it's fullest, love who you will love and know that your Soulmate will be in your life for the time you need them to be.

Most Hobbits have simple Marks like 'Good night dear heart' or 'See you in the morning' even Mad Baggins had a simple Mark reading 'Farewell' though the events leading up to those words being said were not simple in the slightest. Their Marks come in on Respectable places on their bodies- Mad Baggins was on a scandalously on his ankle- and tend to come in anywhere from the ages or ten to thirty-three. Meriadoc Brandybuck received his on his eleventh birthday and it hurt like crazy- his mother warned him that the Mark could burn of course- and he nearly dropped his baby cousin that he was carrying. Later after his cousins have left and it's just him and his parents they look at the Mark that appeared on his palm. It's rather Respectable for a Brandybuck, a nice green color that loops in an absent-minded way that fits the words 'Don't let me forget that tomorrow is Elanor's birthday.' His mother had laughed and ruffled his hair and his father had grinned. Merry had a soulmate, one that was absent minded but family oriented- because Elanor had to be family for his Soulmate to be worried about forgetting her birthday- and Merry was happy.

Happy because other than his Mad cousin Merry had never met someone who lost their Soulmate. He's nineteen and laughing at Pippin who showing him the Mark that appeared while he was sleeping- bold blue with block letters much like his own writing that proclaimed 'Just go to sleep'- on the side of his left arm when the screaming began. Merry hadn't realized how close to the Brandywine River they had traveled and they watched in horrified fascination as a Hobbit lass no older than ten- a year younger than Pippin- fought to get to the river. A little Hobbit lad- Merry never learned his name though he had played with him often- splashed and cried for help in the river. Hobbits don't often learn to swim, their feet are too big and heavy to paddle right and Brandybucks with their smaller feet tend to be the only ones capable of more than a sad doggy paddle. Merry watches as a cousin of his swims out, watches as the boy is dragged out of the water and lies limply on the dirt bank of the river. He watches as his cousin tries to breathe life into the too still chest and the girl clutches her neck and cries. Pippin is sobbing at his side, hiding his face in Merry's shirt as the body is carried away. From that day on Merry fears finding his Soulmate, the little girl never recovered eventually wasting away.

Merry is thirty when he realizes that not only does he like boys just as much as he likes girls but it is his twenty-two year old cousin Pippin that holds his interest the most. Pippin with his golden brown hair and his happy smile. Pippin with his tricks and his stories. Pippin who is to be the next Thain. Being a Brandybuck is almost as bad as being a Took so no one really expects much out of Merry- other than being the next Master of Buckland- so he doesn't fear being disowned. There might be some discontent over how close they are being first cousins but unlike Men, Hobbits have no issue with who you love. Notable exceptions being what passes for nobility in the Shire, Baggins, for example, would be appalled at this and some might be upset that a Took- one of the oldest families- would marry a male but on a whole if Pippin felt the same way about Merry as Merry feels about them they'd have little opposition. These thoughts help him through the days.

* * *

"You're going to need someone with brains on this quest... mission... thing!"

Those words rock Merry's world and he looks crossly at his cousin.

"That excludes you then Pip," he snips. He doesn't want Pippin anywhere near this but it isn't his choice. Elrond, with some pushing from Gandalf, allows it and they become the Nine Walkers, the Fellowship of the Ring. If he holds on tightly to Pippin as they sleep that first night out of Rivendell it's understandable. Pippin is the youngest of the Hobbits, out of all of them at twenty-eight. They're on the mountain, fighting the cold and snow and Merry is wishing he never left his bed much less The Shire and the only thing that gets him through it is his Mark. He doubts that anyone in the Fellowship cares for birthdays so there is no one to ask him to remind them of one. He's going to make it through this, he is, he has too. Boromir is a warm and strong, holding him in one arm and Pippin in the other. There is fighting going on around them about the path they are taking but he's too cold to care.

Moria is a memory he'd like to forget. And the Golden Wood with it's White Witch is another. Not because of the place itself but the grieving that went on there. The confirmation that they lost Gandalf. The woods are beautiful and magic sings through the ground and the trees make music with it, any other time it would be a wonderful place. Merry grimaces and clenches his hands, Pippin is asleep on his lap- cried out and scared of losing someone else. Watching Pippin sleep Merry comes to a decision, a slow courting hadn't made his attentions clear and Brandybucks have never been subtle; when Pippin wakes next he will tell his cousin how he feels and hopes to the Valar that he hasn't messed everything up. He squeezes Pippin lightly and lets his mind drift away. Drift away to dreams and memories of happier times. The morning comes with gentle light and huffed laughter which wakes him. Through slitted eyes Merry watches Gimli and Legolas talk, it's Gimli who is laughing often casting glances toward where Merry and Pippin lie. After a while, the two leave and Merry sits up.

"Come on Pip, time to wake up," he whispers. Pippin groans, his hand flapping in a go away manner.

"None of that now. Don't you want breakfast? We might even be able to get second breakfast if these Elves are weak against your sad look like the others."

The mention of food wakes Pippin like Merry hoped it would and they go off in search of it. Grabbing Pippin's hand seems natural and Merry smiles widely when Pippin squeezes his hand. They eat in silence, Pippin leaning against him still holding hands.

"Do... do you think we will ever make it home?" Pippin asks softly.

"Aye, I do."

"I'm scared Merry, scared that we might not. How can we when someone like Gandalf didn't?"

"Faith Pip. Sides doubt there is anyone here to say our Marks."

Pippin hums slightly.

"Do you have anyone special you want to go home to?"

"Depends Pip."

"On what?"

"What you mean by that. There is no one in the Shire right at this very second that I want to go home to," Merry says watching Pippin's face, "but there is someone I want to be able to go home too."

Pippin looks at Merry in confusion.

"What?"

"When this is over and we're settled back down I want to come home to _you_. I want to court you and kiss you and be one of those gross couples we used to make fun of," Merry says. Then he leans in slowly, giving Pippin enough time to flee, and kisses him. It's a quick kiss and Merry pulls back apprehensively.

"I think I'd like that," Pippin says before pulling Merry back for another kiss.

* * *

"Why do you always have to touch things Pip!?"

"You'll be coming to, right?"

"Not this time."

* * *

War is just as horrible as uncle Bilbo said it was, Merry thinks as he fights alongside Eowyn. His sword is tainted with the blood of his enemies and his arm aches. The words on his palm repeat in his mind, a mantra to remind him that he will make it home. He will make it home and so will Pippin. Pippin has to make it home or there is no reason for Merry to go home. His stomach clenches and it has nothing to do with the fact that Theoden was just tossed by a Ring Wraith. If Pippin dies then it means they aren't Soulmates- which, truthfully Merry doesn't care if they are or not the thought of them being Soulmates though means that they will both live through this and Merry doesn't want to think otherwise. He moves quickly to protect Eowyn, never hesitating both Eowyn and Theoden have given him so much. The backlash of the move hurts, and knocks him off his feet and before he blacks out he hears Eowyn snarl:

"I am no man."

He wakes to a vision of beauty leaning over him. His Pippin is safe and sound though he is crying. Too tired to move Merry tries to smile. There is shouting; orders to moves, names being screamed in a desperate hope of the owners being found alive.

"Are you going to leave me?"

"No, I'm going to take care of you."

* * *

The war is over and won, the Shire reclaimed and on the mend. Merry smiles brightly as he presents a courting bouquet to Pippin. Pippin has a sister who is willing to become the first female Thain of the Shire and is beyond willing to smack anyone who dares say she can't.

Years go by and Frodo sails leaving a very sad Sam behind with his large brood. Merry has found the Elanor spoken of on his palm, scarred and blistered from the war yet still showing his Mark. All too soon he's one hundred and three, they're planning on going to Rohan and later Gondor to visit old friends. One last adventure before they rest. They've been meaning to do it for awhile now but have kept putting it off.

"We're going next week right?"

"Yes, Pip."

"Everything is ready right?"

"Yup."

"We've made up the wills just in case right?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Don't let me forget that tomorrow is Elanor's birthday."

Merry groans, they're lying in bed- or he is- trying to go to sleep. His mind is just as tired as his body that he doesn't realize the severity of what has been said. Instead, he pulls the pillow over his head and groans again.

"Just go to sleep."

Pippin laughs softly and the candle is blown out. He feels the love of his life snuggle up to him before he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
